Watching Angels Sleep
by daisyduke80
Summary: A little one shot. Dean is watching over Cas as he recovers from time travel in season 5.  this is my first Supernatural story so be gentle please.
1. Episode 13

Dean sat next to the bed Castiel laid on. He just got back to the room from 1978 and immediatly passed out. Sam had gone to get food and Dean kept a silent vigil on Cas. It had been about an hour and a half and Cas was still unconscious. Dean was worried. Ever since Cas had rebelled and started helping Dean, Dean thought of him as another brother. Dean was so lost in thought, that he jumped slightly when Castiel moaned. Dean got up and sat on the bed, putting a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Cas? Cas, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

Cas slowly opened his eyes.

"Dean?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah its me," Dean answered, "you alright?"

"I believe so. I'm not in much pain as I was before," Cas whispered slowly sitting up.

He wavered for a minute and would have fallen forward if Dean didn't catch him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Take it easy, take it easy," Dean insturcted putting a hand on Castiel chest and another across his shoulders, "you should lay back down."

"I'm fine and I should go," Cas stated.

Before Dean could stop him, he got up and took a few steps. A wave of dizziness took over Cas and his knees buckled. Dean caught him and lowered them both to the ground.

"Your not fine," Dean stated.

"I just got dizzy thats..." Cas was cut short by a coughing fit.

Dean held Cas up a bit as a little bit of blood came out of Cas' mouth.

"Dammit," Dean muttered.

As soon as the coughing fit subsided, Dean got Castiel up and laid him back down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth. He gently began to clean off the blood from Cas' mouth.

"I should go. I do not with to intrude," Cas whispered.

"Your not going anywhere. Your still weak and you need to rest. Which means your staying right here," Dean stated.

Cas sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Good, now lets get this coat off you," Dean told him.

Dean helped Cas get his trenchcoat off and settled in for a long night of watching Cas sleep.


	2. Episode 17

_**Author's Note: I have this idea to do more chapters, but the next three chapters will be about other times Dean would watch Castiel sleep. They will revolve around other episodes in season 5. So enjoy! R&R!**_

**Chapter 2: Season 5, Episode 17.**

(In this one, Dean didn't leave until the next day.)

Dean watched as Sam and the Pastor left in the Impala. Sam was taking the Pastor back to the town and Dean was left with a half-conscious angel. Dean went back into the motel room and closed the door. He looked over to the one bed and saw Castiel laying there half awake with blood still coming out of his nose. Dean took a wet cloth and sat down next to Cas. He started wiping the blood away from Cas' face.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, it's me. You alright?" Dean asked.

"I will be. The spells effects are beginning to wear off, I'm still weak though and will be for a few days at least," Cas explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Castiel stated, gasping in pain as he shifted.

Dean jumped up and rested a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Easy, easy," Dean mumbled.

Cas rested against the pillows again and took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes.

"You still with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just hurts a little," Cas breathed.

Dean went over to the First-Aid Kit and took out some pain killers. He took out two pills and got a glass of water. Going back over to Cas, he sat down on the bed.

"Here take these, they'll make you feel better," Dean stated handing the pills and water to Cas.

Cas took the pills and drank half of the glass. He leaned back against the pillows as Dean took the glass and set it on the nightstand.

"You should get some rest," Dean stated.

"Will you still be here?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah I'll still be here," Dean smiled.

"Wish you were my brother, Dean" Cas whispered as his eyes were drifting close.

Dean smiled and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder rubbing it slighty.

"Get some rest brother," Dean mumbled.

Castiel's eyes closed and he drifted off. Dean stayed there and when Sam came back he found them both asleep on the bed with Dean's arm over Cas' shoulders and Cas slightly leaning into him.


	3. Episode 8

**Chapter 3**

As Sam and Dean drove back to the motel, Dean kept looking in the rear view mirror at Cas who was sitting in the backseat. Cas' nose was still bleeding and he still seemed a little out of breath.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked.

"I am not in much pain," Cas stated.

"So is that a yes or no?" Dean asked.

"I am fine Dean," Cas answered.

"Where did Gabriel send you?" Sam asked.

"Different places. Angels were there, I had to defend myself without my sword," Cas explained.

"As long as your okay. We'll fix that nose when we get back to the hotel," Dean told him.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they reached the motel, they piled out of the car. Cas got out on Dean's side. Dean saw him wavier a minute. He grabbed the angel's shoulder.

"You sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Cas assured.

They all went into the motel room. Sam had Cas sit on one of the beds while he got the first aid kit. Dean sat and watched Sam bandage the angel's nose. While Sam was putting away the first aid kit, Dean noticed how Cas would rub his temples like he had a headache.

"Did you get hit in the head?" Dean asked.

"A few times," Cas answered.

Dean went over and knelt in front of Cas.

"Look at me," Dean ordered, taking Cas' face in his hands.

Cas looked at Dean and Dean automatically noticed the dullness in his eyes.

"You have a concussion," Dean stated.

Dean took some medications out and gave two pills to Cas.

"Take these and lay down before you pass out," Dean instructed.

Cas took the pills and laid down on the bed he sat on. Dean got up to get a beer, when he heard Cas speak up.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Cas whispered as his eyes drifted close the drugs taking effect.

Dean smiled, "Not a problem,"

Dean took his beer and went to sit beside Cas' bed, ready for a long night of watching him sleep.


	4. Episode 21

**Chapter 4**

Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas and Crowley all sat in Bobby's living room. The boys just found out that Bobby had sold his soul to Crowley for Death's location. They were all beginning to disperse in their own ways, but Dean noticed that Cas hung back.

"You alright?" Dean asked walking up to him.

"I think so," Cas answered.

"You sure? I mean you just got out of the hospital and I know Pestilence must have taken a bit out of you," Dean stated.

"Really Dean I'm fine," Cas assured.

He got up and took a few steps intending to go outside. Dizziness came to him and Dean watched as his legs started to give out. He quickly went up and caught the angel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, take it easy," Dean told him as he lowered them both to the ground.

Dean looked Cas in the eyes and saw Cas' eyes were glazed over.

"Dammit Cas. Why didn't you tell me you had a concussion?" Dean asked.

"Didn't…..come up," Castiel gasped.

Dean picked up the angel and took him over to the bed Bobby had in the living room. He laid Cas down gently, but noticed how the angel winced in pain.

"What else is wrong?" Dean asked.

"My…my chest, it hurts," Cas mumbled.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned Cas' shirt and saw bandages covering his chest.

"This is from the sigil isn't," Dean inquired.

Cas nodded. Dean went into the kitchen and came back with some medicine, a glass of water, and a wet wash cloth.

"Here take these," Dean stated.

Cas took the pills. Dean helped him sit up to drink some water. When Cas was done, Dean set the glass on the floor and laid Cas back down against the pillows.

"Just rest now," Dean stated.

"You won't leave, will you?" Cas asked.

"No, I'll stay right here. Now get some sleep," Dean mumbled.

"Thanks Dean. You're a good brother," Cas whispered.

Cas' eyes finally closed. Dean took off the angel's shoes and his trench. Placing a blanket over Cas, Dean sat back down on the edge of the bed. He took the wet wash cloth and gently dabbed the sweat off Cas' face. When he was done, he sat down in a chair near the bed. Fully content to stay there for the rest of the day and watch Cas sleep peacefully.


End file.
